nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jack Frost (characters)
Names Isn't Jack Frost a name, as opposed to a noun? Therefore, wouldn't it be capitalized and entitled Jack Frost (character)? 06:06, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Nitrome has never stated whether the game's character is called "Jack Frost". Thus, we don't if it is its name. -- 13:29, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Oops, forgot to reply to this. Anyways, Jack Frost is a name, but it is not the name of the character. There is a difference. It would be grammatically incorrect to decapitalize the name, because it is a name, regardless of whether these characters have a name or not. They could be "Jack Frost characters" or "Jack Frost creatures" or "Ice creatures", maybe. Jack Frost has to remain capitalized though, because it is a proper noun. (Two-headed Cerberus reminded me I hadn't gotten around to replying to this yet.) 02:31, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Ice creatures sounds good. I agree, if they are to be called Jack Frosts, then Frost should be capitalized, because of their name being a proper noun. However, I also agree with Nobody when regarding the fact that we don't know if Jack Frost is the name of the creatures. That's why Ice creatures seems to be the most appropriate name. - 14:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alternatively, we do have Template:Unnamed for characters that seem to have a name that naturally fits them yet is never mentioned within the game itself. 02:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) Okay, so what do you think? "Ice creatures" or "Jack Frost" with an Template Unnamed? (Or any other suggestions.) I vote for "Ice creatures". -- 13:56, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :This talk page has not been changed for over a week now. Shall I rename the page "Ice creatures"? -- 14:09, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Random is right, the community tends to lose interest in discussions. I think we should ask someone who has actually played the game.(I think you are one Ayernam) Also we should look around the web for the popularly used names. It seems an understatement to name them ice creatures especially when they are the main characters. Creatures carries the connotation that there are quite a number of them in the game. SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 17:48, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I've completed the game. -- 18:09, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Why would it be changed? Jack Frost is the name of the game and also (from what I know) a creature like Santa and the Easter Bunny. I think the characters were intended to be Jack Frost. 18:24, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I have completed the game as well, and I don't remember anywhere in the levels Nitrome specifying the characters' names. About the "Ice creatures" suggestion, I agree with both SQhi and Santi. The word creatures does make it seem like there a bunch of the characters roaming around (although, they might be a species, so that might be true). And Santi's point is actually how this whole discussion started- RSK asked about why the "frost" in "Jack frost" was not capitalized when Jack Frost was a name. It seems reasonable to assume that Nitrome named the main character Jack Frost because of his role in the game and the game's title. However, whatever name we give the character, it must always be capitalized. It doesn't matter if the name is correct or not, names and proper nouns are capitalized. So, on second thought, perhaps this article should be renamed "Jack Frost (characters)". -- 21:36, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmm, Jack Frost (characters)? I thought the article mentioned Jack Frost and Purple Frost. Should we rename this page to title Main characters of Jack Frost. We can then create Jack Frost and Purple Frost redirects. Another way of interpreting the current title is that, this page lists the characters of Jack Frost. In that case, the title should be ''Jack Frost (characters), and we can call the the characters Blue Frost and Purple Frost. SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 03:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm thinking "Jack Frost characters", because they weren't named, but "Jack Frost" fits almost effortlessly with them. They're Jack Frost-like characters. The parantheses would be used for a disambiguation, so Jack Frost (characters) means that both characters would still be named Jack Frost, but it is the character sort of Jack Frost. ::::And if we really want to keep the name Jack Frost for the characters, we can put Template:Unnamed on top of the page, to emphasize that Nitrome never named the characters, but a name was needed to create the page. 20:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::How about ''Jack Frost (main characters)? Rename, part 2 With (characters) in parantheses, it implies that both of these characters together are called Jack Frost. The (characters) section would be for clarification. NOBODY had pointed out that the characters were never named Jack Frost. We could use Template:Unnamed in this case. Since there are more than one, why not rename it "Jack Frost characters", to show that they are characters that come from the game Jack Frost, but they are not actually called Jack Frost? 05:35, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure at least the blue character was named Jack Frost, and that they named the game after him/them. 16:30, December 21, 2012 (UTC)